1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a range finding apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic focusing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cameras, for example, it is known to move a focus position detecting lens in the direction of the optic axis thereof, to detect a position having the highest contrast from the contrast of an object image formed by the light passed through said lens as the focused position of an image forming lens (which is called a picture-taking lens in case of cameras), and to move the image forming lens to the detected position to provide a properly focused image on a film.
However, in such cameras, where an intended object is to be photographed through a wire netting or where an object beyond a clump of trees is to be photographed therethrough, the focus is adjusted to an object having a higher contrast and thus, it could not be assured whether or not the focus could be adjusted to the intended object.